Ille rosea
by adanhel
Summary: Un baile. Un encuentro casual. La promesa que podría postergar un destino de soledad.


**Ille rosea**

El baile había comenzado hacia un rato, pero nadie había llamado lo suficiente su atención para sacarlo de su apatía. No le gustaban esas fiestas, estar en un lugar tan encerrado, rodeado de gente. Prefería estar fuera, vagar a su antojo, sin preocuparse de nada.

Pensó en que solo permanecería en la ciudad por esa noche y después seguiría su camino, pues tenía algo importante que hacer. Debería haber partido hacia unas horas, pero tuvo un presentimiento extraño al pasar por fuera de la mansión y por eso se quedó, asistió a la fiesta, aunque trató de llegar tan tarde como le era posible, pues no creía poder soportar un banquete departiendo con gente cuya mayor preocupación era si habían elegido o no el collar correcto.

Ahogó una risa, recordando a alguien que conocía y pese a sus muchas responsabilidades también se daba tiempo para pensar en esas nimiedades, y fijó de nuevo su atención en el centro del salón, donde las personas lujosamente vestidas, adornadas, se deslizaban siguiendo un minué.

Entonces la vio. Joven, muy joven, hermosa, tal vez demasiado, y fresca como una rosa, con los colores de una, cabello intensamente rojo, ojos verdes y profundos, piel suave, delicada como un pétalo, sin artificios de maquillaje encima. Giró y quedó de frente a él, lo miró por un segundo con esos ojos profundos y después lo privó la visión de su rostro.

Bailaba con un hombre que la miraba embelesado, al que ya había visto hacia un rato, pero esa etérea belleza parecía acabar de surgir, tal vez naciendo de los jardines que se abrían fuera de la mansión. No creyó que fuera apropiado dejarla a su lado pues había algo en él que lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero no sabía cómo alejarla. Tan joven, tan bella… no sabía si era su pariente, no entendía que hacía en una fiesta así. Parecía tener unos catorce años, y no es que él fuera mucho mayor, pues aun no cumplía los veinte, pero le parecía que aun debía esperar un poco más antes de asistir a un baile de debutantes.

Por fortuna, después del último compás, ella se alejó de ese hombre con un gracioso giro que lo dejó justo frente a él.

Sin pensarlo tomó su mano, sintiéndola estremecer ligeramente bajó su toque y bailó con ella. La miró, como vio hacer a ese hombre, y ella se dejó llevar, dejándose mirar aunque cerró sus propios ojos, como si le apenara ser observada. Adorada, pues no merecía menos. Las pestañas largas, oscuras, rozaban sus mejillas. Su cabello caía por su espalda, apenas recogido con un broche a la altura de su nuca, su cuello acariciado por las rojas guedejas de su cabello. No llevaba joyas, apenas un prendedor de perlas y una rosa blanca en el centro de su escote, lo bastante bajo para dejar apreciar sus clavículas, su juventud, pues su pecho seguía plano; amplio también, pues casi dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Seda de color claro, casi gris, sólido, sin adornos, un vestido robe à la française, con pliegues fluidos cerca de los hombros y mangas que a partir de su codo se ampliaban graciosamente hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Usaba un estilo relajado, sin muchas pretensiones, pues segura de su belleza no necesitaba más.

-No debería ir tan rápido.-murmuró, apretando su mano por un segundo, y él volvió a prestarle atención a ella y no a su aspecto, pues no previo su movimiento.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpó, aunque no estaba seguro de a que se refería.

-No siempre basta con eso.-sentenció con más firmeza, usando algo más que el murmullo de antes, dejándole oír bien su voz.

-No siempre.-le concedió, mirándola con nuevos ojos. Mirándolo.

Una doncella creyó tener a su lado y había resultado un doncel, lo que solo volvía más notable su belleza. Lo que lo hacía pensar que su pecho, hasta el día que tuviera un hijo, permanecería tal como lucía en esos momentos.

La música terminó y debió dejarlo, pero una extraña inquietud lo invadía y ya no pudo alejar su mirada de él, de su gracia etérea, su aparente fragilidad, como buscaba una y otra vez bailar con ese hombre, que lo miraba extasiado, mostrando cada vez con mayor desvergüenza sus intenciones, los pensamientos que le provocaba.

Esa hermosa rosa se exponía al escándalo, al peligro, y tal vez no lo sabía… deseaba que fuera así, o que lo estuviera haciendo por que debía, pero después un rato no pudo soportarlo más y lo arrebató de su lado, una sonrisa cortés a quien bailaba a su lado, una mirada disuasoria a los que deseaban acercarse.

Comenzó a hablarle y él le escuchaba, serio, envuelto en una misteriosa frialdad que disolvía su emoción, pues no la había tenido con el otro, pero no le importó. Cuando esos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos, cuando podía verse reflejado en ellos, todo lo demás dejaba de importar, y mientras más lo veía más perdía el dominio de sí mismo, hasta el punto de no saber si deseaba alejarse de su lado o asegurarse su intimidad.

-Tu nombre… solo tu nombre… -si sabía más lo buscaría, hasta el fin del mundo, y no podía permitirse esa libertad.

-Dígame el suyo primero.-pidió, tras un momento de titubeo.

-Zaphiri.

El tampoco podía decirle más que eso, pues había renunciado a todo cuando aceptó su misión. Ser quien era ahora.

-Lugonis…

Hubiera querido decir algo más, pero no sabía que… hubiera querido tener su mano en la suya por otro instante, pero ese hombre, su primer acompañante, los interrumpió.

-¿Se cree con derecho a monopolizar el paraíso?-preguntó, mirándolo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cordial pero escondía peligro. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Al menos hoy tengo ese privilegio.-le replicó, endureciendo el gesto, y sintió de nuevo esos finos dedos apretar su mano, antes de retirarse rápidos.

-Soy yo quien elige, caballeros.-sentenció la belleza.-Y esta noche se la prometí a él.

Esas palabras… Zaphiri sintió una opresión en el pecho pero se contuvo se hacer cualquier cosa.

-Sin embargo, antes de que nos retiremos… bailemos una última vez.

Una súplica que se volvía orden, belleza que tiranizaba. El hombre asintió y Zaphiri tomó su mano, llevándola de nuevo al centro del salón, pero Lugonis lo atravesó llevándolo consigo al jardín, sin importarle las miradas de nadie.

Caminaron entre las rosas, y su mano le dio la sensación de un copo de nieve que se deshacía entre sus dedos, y cuando acarició los petalos de una, mirándola con nostalgia, se decidió volver a hablarle.

-Una rosa roja le sentaría mejor que esa rosa blanca.

-No me gustan las rosas rojas.-respondió, aunque acaba de acariciar una.

¿Cómo decirle que ellas eran a muerte indiscriminada a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor? Un rosa negra era la muerte disfrazada con elegancia, destruyendo a su paso lo que tocaba, pero una rosa blanca solo mataba a quien él elegía. Una rosa, una vida…

-Es una lástima, pues ahora, cuando las vea, pensaré en usted.

-No debería pensar en mí. Nunca más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me ha traído ahora? ¿Por qué me da a beber veneno en su mirada?

\- Por qué es lo que soy… pero usted puede evitarlo…

Su nombre, al oír su nombre se había estremecido, y podía ser una absurda suposición suya, pero no quería arriesgarse.

-En ese caso, deme la rosa que descansa sobre su pecho y lo haré…

-No lo hará…

Y no quería que lo hiciera, pero tampoco quería darle la flor.

-Por favor.

-Le costará cara.-no tenía idea cuánto. Ya pagaba, y eso que si fue a ese baile, si se iría con ese hombre, sería solo para matarlo. Una última prueba antes de ser digno… antes de que su sacrificio valiera la pena…

-Puedo pagarla.

-Su aroma será imborrable.

Igual que su recuerdo, pensaron ambos.

-Quiero aspirarlo.

-Tiene el precio de la vida.-y eso era lo que temía. No debió verlo… no se suponía que existiera nadie como ese hombre…

-No importa.-respondió, y Lugonis sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-¿No ama la vida?

-Te amo a ti.-respondió sin dudar.

-Amarme es lo contrario de amar la vida.

-Amarte es dar sentido a la vida, y si no puedo tenerte esta noche… si me iré, y no volveremos a vernos, quiero conservar esa rosa que ha reposado donde yo desearía hacerlo.

-El aroma de mis rosas es mi perfume, quien lo aspira perderá todo, y quien recliné su cabeza en mi pecho dormirá para siempre… no te atrevas…

-Por ti hasta morir sería dulce.-le respondió, acariciando su cara, feliz, porque al fin lo había tuteado.

-¿No querrías otra cosa?

No una rosa… no quería que pensaran en él y las rosas cuando él mismo no podía separarse de esa idea.

-Deseo un rosa y tú eres la mejor de todas ellas, pero no te entregaras a mí…

-Sea pues, si es lo que deseas.-respondió, sacando la rosa de su pecho y besándola. Privándola de lo que era para que pudiera estar con él.

Presionó su mano contra su rostro y después puso la flor en ella. Dio un paso atrás, mirándolo anhelante, dolido.

Zaphiri no podía entender por qué, pero si estuviera en su mano, haría lo que fuera para evitarlo.

-Un día volveremos a encontrarnos…-le dijo el jovencito, solo de apariencia, pues sus ojos, la soledad en ellos, no correspondían a su edad.- y te pediré esta rosa como señal de nuestro amor… guardala donde quiera que estés.

-Puedes pedírmela ahora.

-Esta noche no…

Si fallaba no podría volver, y no tenía a donde ir. Y si él era quien deseaba que fuera, no lo arrastraría con él. No lo haría así estuviera equivocado.

-Esta noche no.-repitió, y viendo su decepción añadió.-A cambio, te prometo esperar… y si aún lo quieres, cambiar esa rosa por lo que tú quieras.

Zaphiri asintió. No debería… no se suponía que nada desviará su camino… pero él, Lugonis… no mintió cuando le dijo que le daba sentido a su vida. Había buscado por tanto tiempo algo que lo hiciera…

Cuando regreso al Santuario, habían trascurrido algunos meses desde esa noche. Regresó a esa ciudad con la esperanza de verlo, perdió un día buscándolo, pero nada. Esa hermosa rosa se había esfumado en el aire, como un soplo de su perfume.

Incluso ahí, en el lugar que era su hogar, las cosas habían cambiado, pues apenas llegó escucho rumores de que el caballero de Piscis, viejo y enfermo, había muerto, y que su sucesor, ese al que casi nadie había visto, había tomado su lugar pero seguía tan alejado de todos como lo hizo su predecesor.

Cruzó los templos vacíos, pues los chiquillos que las ocuparían aun corrían jugando, ajenos al peso que se les vendría encima, y hasta Piscis, solo tres estaban ocupados, el suyo, y dos cuyos caballeros casi nunca pisaban el Santuario. Nadie le respondió al cruzar Piscis tampoco, y tras informarle al Patriarca que su misión fue un éxito, éste lo miró por un momento; alzó la cara, dejando ver sus ojos, oscurecidos por su casco.

-¿Has conocido al nuevo guardián de Piscis?

-Aun no.

Jamás lo había visto. La noche que lo llevaron al Santuario apenas si vio una figura embozada de pies a cabeza, que Sage llevaba en brazos, llorando lastimosamente, y después de eso nunca lo volvió a ver, pues contrario a los demás aprendices, él ya vivía en su templo. Una belleza mortal decían, como lo fue en su momento su maestro.

De eso hacia un par de años, pero además de ausentarse con frecuencia por su deber como guardián de la octava casa, había preferido guardar su distancia, pues no le parecía ser bienvenido ni siquiera cuando debía travesar Piscis para informar al Patriarca.

-Deberías ir a verlo.

No era bueno que se encerrara en esa soledad, en ese mutismo después de completar el ritual carmesí, y Zaphiri, como Escorpio, era más resistente al veneno que cualquier otro caballero.

-Como ordene.

Debería verlo, pensó. Debería, y así podría comparar su belleza con la de ese jovencito, conocido en una fiesta a la debió llegar antes solo para poder mirarlo, para saber si era digno o no del título del más hermoso.

-Caballero de Piscis.-habló en voz fuerte, al estar en el centro de su templo y sentir al fin una presencia en él, que su guardián había dejado de ocultarse en medio de ese mar de rosas venenosas. Rosas rojas, que le recordaban a ese en quien no había dejado de pensar.-El Patriarca ordena que te presentes ante mí, Zaphiri de Escorpio.

Con un par de pasos fluidos, casi como si bailara un minué, la figura dorada del nuevo guardián se detuvo ante él, saliendo de las sombras.

Oro cubriendo su piel pálida y delicada como un pétalo, rojas guedejas rozando su cuello, ojos verdes, profundos y maculados de melancolía fijos en él.

-Lugonis. Lugonis de Piscis.

Tanto pensar en donde encontrarlo, tanto desear volver a verlo para que estuviera tan cerca. Para que siempre lo hubiera estado.

-Zaphiri de Escorpio.

No se había equivocado. Ese nombre que oyera junto al de Ilias, al de Krest, era el suyo. Era el de alguien que, ahora sabiendo cuál era su sino, sabría que no podían estar juntos.

Lo miró buscar en su brazal, y cuando sacó su rosa, petalos secos, cuidadosamente prensados, temió sus palabras. "Te devuelvo tu promesa", diría, y él asentiría, aunque pensar en esa noche, en su mano tocando la suya, cuando aún podía a alguien, le había dado fuerzas después de matar a su maestro.

Fuerza, aunque no alegría. Y ahora solo sería dolor, pues ya no tendría siquiera el consuelo de pensar que alguien lo amo, aunque fuera por una noche. De saber que estaría tan cerca, y aun así, una vida lejos de él.

-Te devuelvo tu rosa.-le dijo él, acercándose y tomando su mano, aunque quiso evitarlo, a pesar de llevar puesta su armadura.-Pero como muestra de nuestro amor, tomare algo más. Un beso que selle nuestro compromiso.

Y antes de que pudiera negarse, de que tratará de mostrarle las espinas que tenía, lo tomó en sus brazos y libó su boca. Veneno que no lo mató pero hizo hormiguear sus labios. Estaba bien. Morir valdría la pena si era en sus brazos.

-¿Aun sabiendo quién soy?

-Eres a quien amo. Nada más importa.

Espero les halla gustado.

Este fic esta inspirado en el cuento de "La rosa negra", de Valentin Davila Barrios, que por desgracia, es imposible de conseguir en linea.

Dedicado a EduardoDeRavenwod.

Ille rosea: latín, sig. "aquella rosa".


End file.
